<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Will Be Surviving! by MinamotoHierophant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016016">I Will Be Surviving!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant'>MinamotoHierophant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mina's RP Auditions [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brigid (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Hunters &amp; Hunting, Petra misses home but is one determined gal, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Self-Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamotoHierophant/pseuds/MinamotoHierophant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra considers her past, her present, and her future while she goes hunting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mina's RP Auditions [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Will Be Surviving!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A small whoosh of air was accompanied by a fountain of leaves from the forest floor. Petra gracefully leaped off the branch where she had been perching when she spotted her quarry. It was an old stag and a seemingly wounded one. He would be easier to hunt down, and the rest of his herd would no longer be slowed down by him should she succeed in her hunt. If the stag died, he would no longer burden his herd as a risk to their communal survival. </p>
<p>Petra took cautious steps into the underbrush, careful not to make a noise and alert the old stag to her presence. Readied in her grip was a traditional hunting knife from Brigid. It was a favorite of hers and one of the few things she had managed to bring with her after her departure from home. The princess remembered the lessons her father had given her, teaching her how to use it. Even though the nobles here seemed to find it sad and strange that even royalty had to hunt for survival in Brigid, the princess thought differently. Those were happy memories of her childhood and her homeland, but there was no time for those now. The purple-haired woman needed to focus on the hunt before her.</p>
<p>The stag limped his way to a small pool of rainwater in a clearing. The prey may be different between Fodlan and Brigid, but the tactics were the same. Once one became a hunter, the instinct never left. And it was an instinct that served Petra well on the battlefield as well; a stealthy attack was just as effective between plates of armor as it was to prey. A beam of sunlight sparkled off the water as the stag drank. Now is the moment to be acting! </p>
<p>A deft throw and the deed was done. The stag died a quick and merciful death. Petra thanked the Earth Spirits for their bounty before beginning to skin the deer. The small pool filled with sunlight reminded her vaguely of the sun bouncing off the waves near Brigid. It had been a favorite sight when she was younger. She remembered watching the careening and glimmering waves for hours, imagining great battles between the Water Spirits and the Wind Spirits, or the tales her grandmother had told her as a toddler. </p>
<p>A small spurt of fluid from the soon-to-be venison abruptly brought her back to the moment. Petra again thanked the Earth Spirits for giving her the meat of the deer for food. Then she began to carve the meat into portions that were easier to carry back to the monastery. This stag had died because he no longer possessed the strength to live onward. The princess was certain that at one time, this stag had bravely protected his herd. But that time was no more, and the cycle of rebirth would continue. </p>
<p>Petra could not afford to become like the deer. She could not, would not lose her edge. The princess could not afford to, because the people of Brigid were counting on her. She was their hope for the future, for a free and united Brigid. They were why she constantly pushed herself to become better at things with which she struggled. She had forced herself to begin to think in Fodlani, to study new weapons, and to gain new allies for their sake, for her dream of a free Brigid. </p>
<p>
  <em>I will be surviving! For my people and for my land of home, I cannot afford to die here!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>